cyanideandhappinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothman
Mothman is a human-moth hybrid superhero. He wears a pale blue suit with a belt, and a moth-themed mask. He has pale skin, and moth wings. He has appeared in multiple C&H shorts, including "Mothman", "Mothman 2", and "Who is Mothman?". He was also on of the superheroes mentioned in the short, "Spotlight" and made an appearance in C&H Show Season 2: Episode 9, "Too Many Superheroes". Shorts Mothman The short starts with the police chief calling his men, telling them that city hall is under attack by armed thugs, and to signal to Mothman that they need his help. The officers respond by turning on the Moth Signal, and shine the light in the clouds. Shortly afterwards, Mothman crashes head first into the big spotlight, breaking it. The police officers show their disappointment in having to do their jobs now. The short ends with the Moth Signal being repaired, and the repairman states that the bill is two thousand dollars. The officers look at the chief who opens his wallet to confirm he's broke, to which Mothman flies out of his wallet, surprising everyone. Mothman 2 The short opens with the Moth Signal in the air, zooming out of a window revealing a hostage situation in the bank. The police officers hiding in the bank hope that Mothman will arrive soon. Right after, Mothman flutters in the bank, erratically flying around the robbers. He flies into a dark room, where a robber goes in after him. The robber soon screams as Mothman eats his clothes off, and starts attacking him. Hearing the screams, a second robber approaches the room, to which he gets pulled in and gets his clothes eaten off too. The third robber is angered by this, and tries to grab Mothman, but Mothman is too fast and eats the third robber"s clothes as well. The next scene shows everyone in the bank with their clothes eaten off, as the robbers get taken away by the police. A police officer thanks Mothman for his heroism, to which he eats the officers uniform. He then flutters into the window repeatedly, until the officer opens the window to let him out. The short ends with a child asking his father who Mothman was. The father replies, "He's the hero our city...has." Who is Mothman? The short opens with a news opening by Chip Chapley, saying that tonight's story would be about Mothman. Soon, an interveiw starts with billionaire etymologist, Morton Mothson. After an awkward silence, Chip asks Morton if he is Mothman, to which he suspiciously denies that he is Mothman, and doesn't understand why people think it's him. Chip asks about the large cavern underneath his house, (called the Moth Cave), but Morton says he never goes down there. His butler, Milfred lives there. Chip asks about the Mothmobile in his garage, but Morton says he doesn't drive it, because Milfred chauffeurs him around. Chip then asks what about Milfred, to which Milfred flutters into a stage light, knocking it over. He then repeatedly smacks Chip in the face, by fluttering around him. Milfred tries to pour Morton some tea, but shakes so much that he breaks the teapot and cup. He flaps on the floor, until the Moth Signal flares in the sky. He busts out the window, and is seen in the Mothman costume, driving the Mothmobile towards the signal. Morton then asks,"What about him?" Powers * Flying towards lights at high speeds * Fluttering around in random directions * Eating clothes straight off of other people's bodies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Too Many Super Heroes